Traditionally fluids, particularly water, have been heated in large insulated tanks so as to provide a ready reservoir of heated water when needed. This system results in substantial energy loss due to the large amount of water which must be maintained at a constant high temperature for indefinite periods of time. To increase the efficiency of a fluid heating system, it is necessary to reduce the amount of fluid which must be maintained at a high temperature, provide a low-loss heat-transmissive substance to transfer heat energy from the heating source to the fluid to be heated.
The present invention provides for a heater capable of rapid and efficient heat transfer between a heating element and the fluid to be heated.